1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a cutting device which is specially constructed for use in opening packages, such as compact disc packages, that are encapsulated within a thin, cellophane-like covering.
2. Discussion of the Invention
With the advent of shrink wrapping, many packages are closely wrapped within a thin, cellophane-like transparent covering. These coverings are typically very tough and difficult to remove from the container which they cover. For this reason, many packages are provided with built-in tear strips which assist in removing the covering. When tear strips are not provided, the covering must typically be cut with a sharp instrument so that it can then be peeled away.
A particularly difficult covering to remove is the covering that encapsulates thin boxes that contain compact discs. These boxes, sometimes known as "jewel boxes" comprise a thin, hinged plastic case within which the compact disc is stored. Covering the case is a very thin, transparent covering that must be removed before the box can be opened. Because of the thinness of the box and the toughness of the covering or wrapping, removal of the covering can be difficult and most frustrating. Attempting to cut the package covering with scissors, a knife or other sharp instrument can be dangerous to the user and can also damage the jewel box.
The thrust of the present invention is to provide a novel, compact and easy to use opener for opening sealed packages, such as boxes containing compact discs. The opener includes a razor blade that is safely contained within a closed housing so that only a small portion of the cutting edge of the blade extends outwardly of the housing and into a guide channel that is used to guide travel of the device along one edge of the encapsulated box. The guide channel is strategically sized so that during the cutting step, the cutting edge of the blade penetrates only the cellophane-like covering and does not damage the jewel box. Because the cutting edge of the blade is safely disposed within the guide channel, accidental cutting of the user's extremities is positively prevented.